colliderfandomcom-20200215-history
John Campea
John Campea (born Giovanni Burton Campea;' '''February 26, 1972) is the former Director of Programming and Executive Producer of Collider Video. He was also the showrunner of Movie Talk, which he created for AMC Theaters in 2011. Career AMC Movie News Campea was Editor-in-Chief of AMC Movie News and the creator and host of such shows as ''AMC Movie Talk, AMC Jedi Council ''(an all ''Star Wars talk show), AMC Mail Bag, AMC Versus, AMC Coming Soon and AMC Spoilers. Their main show, AMC Movie Talk, won the 2014 International Academy of Web Television (IAWTV) award for "Best News Series". The AMC Movie News YouTube channel has its videos viewed over 5 million times per month and continues to grow. Campea announced his resignation as editor-in-chief of AMC Movie News in May 2015, but continued to appear on the show through the subsequent few weeks of June 2015. Collider In July 2015, Campea announced that he had joined Collider.com, and that most of the previous web shows that aired on AMC's YouTube channel, would end their association with AMC and transition to Collider's channel, with AMC Theatres remaining as a sponsor. On February 17, 2016, John had announced on that day's episode of Collider Movie Talk that he had resigned from Collider, and explained his future plans in the industry. Campea continued to be a regular guest on both Collider Jedi Council and Collider Heroes, returning as host and showrunner of Collider Movie Talk in September 2016. Shortly after, Campea returned to Collider as the Director of Programming and Executive Producer of all the shows featured on the channel. In June 2017, Campea announced on his Wordpress blog that he had resigned from Collider permanently to focus on his personal YouTube channel full time. Schmoedown Campea has contributed towards the Movie Trivia Schmoedown in multiple capacities. In the 2015 Ultimate Schmoedown tournament he competed with Tiffany Smith on Team Geek. They faced Team BOB and were defeated in the first round. Campea faced Dan Murrell in the season 3 premiere of the Schmoedown. Upon losing, he announed his retirement from Schmoedown competition, and began calling matches from time to time. Campea responded to a challenge by Sam Witwer and competed with Ken Napzok on Team Council against Witwer and Freddie Prinze Jr. on the Force Bros. The Council lost the match, but upon review of game footage it was found that Prinze had misreported one of his answers, and in fact had been wrong. The loss remained, and a rematch is pending. Campea competed on the inaugural Inner Geekdom Championship as a surprise contender. He finished in 3rd place. Campea stood in for Jon Schnepp on Team Heroes, helping Robert Meyer Burnett in defeating Team Superhero News. Campea competed in a special Star Wars Schmoedown at Star Wars Celebration in Orlando, Florida in a five-person match between himself, Ken Napzok, Jeremy Jahns, Jenny Nicholson and Sam Witwer. He finished in 2nd place behind Napzok after going into a sudden death round. Personal life John is married to Ann Ora Campea since 2010. The couple live in both Burbank, California and Corona, CA. John has a passion for gaming and is an avid poker player. He participates in the annual World Series of Poker every year in Las Vegas. John is also a long time fan and practitioner of Mixed Martial Arts and has trained at UFC Champion Randy Couture's Hollywood Legends Gym as well as the Corona UFC gym. They have two dogs named Lily and Shadow. Match History Singles Team Matches "Geek" "The Council" "Heroes" Innergeekdom Star Wars Ultimate Schmoedown History Awards and Nominations Wins: 2016 Team Match of the Year (Force Bros v The Council) Category:Hosts Category:Schmoedown Contestants Category:Inner Geekdom Players Category:Star Wars Players Category:2015 Season Debut Category:Commentators Category:2015 Ultimate Schmoedown Contestants